batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Chase (The New 52)
Adrian Chase, is the illegitimate son of mobster Rupert Thorne, the half brother of Candice Thorne, the adoptive son of Charles Chase, and the adoptive brother of Dorian Chase. Adrian is currently the district attorney of Gotham City who succeeded Harvey Dent after his transformation as Two-Face. He is also a member of the Bat Family known as Vigilante. Biography Adrian was born to Rupert Thorne and to an unnamed woman who was a prostitute living in the Narrows. After the prostitute made mention to Thorne about being pregnant with his child, Thorne opted to put Adrian into a wealthy family to protect him from his rivals in the criminal underworld and since the prostitute had no interest in raising a child. Thorne gave Adrian to his attorney Charles Chase and his wife, who loved Adrian as if he were their own. Early on, Adrian excelled in both academics and athletics at some of the country’s finest schools. He was on the 1960 United States Olympic Track Team, and graduated summa cum laude from Harvard Law School three years later. By the time he became 18, Charles finally confessed to Adrian the truth about him being adopted and that Rupert Thorne is his biological father. Doing research on Thorne, Adrian learned that he had a half-sister named Candice and that his father was a mobster. Due to hating the monster he was, Adrian decided to study law in order to become a lawyer to end Thorne's corruption while Candice moved to New York City to manage one of her father's criminal enterprises. Adrian started to work in the District Attorney's office under Harvey Dent and grew to admire him as well as James Gordon after they put the McKillen twins behind bars. Chase was later devastated to learn that Harvey has become Two-Face due to half his face being damaged. After Rupert Thorne was killed by Dent, Adrian and Candice both became grateful since Candice could now run her father's criminal empire and Adrian could no rest in peace. Adrian was disgusted by vigilantes at first, but eventually decided to trust Batman and his team. Adrian started to dislike the system knowing that criminals like his father always found a legal loophole to escape punishment. Becoming inspired by Dent, Adrian opted to become a vigilante. While visiting his foster father's grave, Adrian was approached by a mysterious woman who convinced him to follow her. They travelled west, to the middle of the desert. There the woman revealed her name to be Talia Al Ghul. She was a member of a small cult of men and women dedicated to battling the same evils which overwhelmed him in Gotham. He was accepted into their number. Under the relentless tutelage of Talia, Chaka, Bloody Knife and Chastity, Chase became an expert in all manner of armed and unarmed combat. He also learned how to allow his mind to overcome and heal virtually any wound inflicted on him. They helped heal his shattered soul as well as giving him the means to fight crime in Gotham. When he was ready, Adrian left Talia and returned to Gotham City. Now, when he hit the dark underside of the city, he was no longer a man seeking vengeance for crimes committed against himself. He was the Vigilante, representing everybody who has ever found the scales of justice tipped in favor of the rich and powerful. Becoming Vigilante brought Adrian into conflict with Batman because of him using a firearm. Adrian then meets with his guidance councilor Leslie Thompkins who convinces him that being judge, jury, and executioner is not the right thing to do and that he is no better than the criminals that he faces. This was happening when Adrian fought costumed villains as the vigilante such as Electrocutioner or Cannon and Saber. Dr. Thompkins urged the Batman to give Chase a chance and Batman agreed to train him to become one of his teammates. During this time, Adrian developed a bond with Luke Fox over the issues that they have with their fathers such as Charles being disappointed with Adrian for working at the District Attorney's office instead of at his law firm since he could make five times as much money than a city employee and Luke's father Lucius Fox was disappointed in his son for becoming a MMA fighter rather than a businessman employed at Wayne Enterprises. Personality Chase was a very intense man. He was extremely driven toward his goal of punishing criminals, even to the point of forcing the rules both legal and moral, as seen in his manipulation of Robin (Damian Wayne). As Vigilante, Chase was at first committed to killing only the criminals who avoided jail due to legal tricks. Eventually, Dr. Thompkins consoled Adrian that being a judge, jury, and executioner was wrong which urged him to almost retire until Batman decided to give him a second chance. Batman found it difficult to train Adrian since they would often butt heads having different ideas of justice. Adrian is also a lot more inexperienced than Batman, causing him to make more mistakes. He also doesn't like to take orders from anyone, resulting in him often ignoring Batman's commands. Adrian doesn't like to fight battles without trusting the leader and without the leader trusting him, saying this to Batman once he revealed himself as Green Arrow. In his work as a vigilante, Adrian used to kill but decided to use non-lethal weaponry instead. Despite this, he is still very impulsive which makes Batman refer to him as a reckless hothead similar to Green Arrow. After Dr. Thompkins made him see the error of his ways, Adrian decided to work for his father Charles Chase at his law firm but became disgusted when his adoptive-father was finding legal loopholes to get criminals he knew was guilty to escape justice. Adrian then resigned and Charles finally disowned him because of this. This is why Adrian has a strong bond with Luke and prefers James Gordon to be a better father figure than Thorne and Charles. Trivia *Unlike his previous versions, Adrian doesn't commit suicide and he eventually establishes the no-kill rule. Similar to his Arrowverse version, Adrian was trained by Talia Al Ghul. *In the Future's End storyline, he marries fellow attorney Catherine Klass and gives birth to Adam Chase, who becomes an agent of ARGUS of ten butting heads with the future Batman Terry McGinnis. Category:Good Characters Category:Comics